Home
by StrawberryCrush
Summary: Athena returns home to those she loves most. (Future fic)


**Written for Day 5 of Bathena Week.**

**I know I didn't post yesterday for day 4, but the story I was writing got a little behind and is still half finished. I'm still fleshing it out and it'll be posted by the end of the week.**

**But anyway, let's flash forward a little bit.**

* * *

Athena walked through the door entirely too late. The house was completely quiet, meaning Bobby had managed to rangle all of their household. Though silence wasn't an uncommon occurrence at 11 o'clock at night, she was saddened by that a bit. She hoped to spend a little time with her family, as she was up and out the door before even her husband was fully awake.

Trudging up the stairs, she decided to go check on the children.

Harry's room was the first. Opening the door, the room was illuminated by the light of his television. As soon as he walked further into the room, she stepped on Harry's clothing, which seemed to litter his floor. She shook her head knowing she'd told him several times to clean this room. Deciding to save the reprimand for a more decent hour, she went about picking up all of the clothing in her path and throwing it into the hamper near the closet. Once she made it to the bed, she found her son asleep across it, game controller still in hand. She took the controller from him and laid it on the bedside table. She kissed him on the forehead, turned off the tv, and exited his room.

Adjacent to Harry's room was May's at the very end of the hall. She opened the door and cut on the light. She found herself staring at the bed that hadn't been slept in, in months. She felt the swell of emotion looking around the room, but she knew her baby was off becoming the amazing young woman she was meant to be at college. She smiled, turned off the light, and closed the door, making a point to call May before her first class tomorrow morning.

She didn't even go into Ayesha and Amelia's nursery, knowing the girls would most likely not be in their cribs. So she continued down the hall to the room she shared with her husband. There she found him still awake, sitting up in bed, playing with their daughters.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Look, girls, mommy's home," Bobby said to the 6 month olds. The children quickly turned out of Bobby's lap and crawled across the bed, meeting Athena at the end. She picked up Ayesha, then Amelia, kissing them both.

"What are you you two still doing up?"

"Well, Esha decided that she wanted a snack and, Mila, never one to be left out, decided she wanted one tooy. That was about an hour ago. Then the decided they didn't want to go back to sleep. So they've been in here with me trying to put everything in sight in their mouths," Bobby supplied as he moved to his side of the bed.

She put the babies back on the bed to go back to their father, while she went to the bathroom to get out of her uniform and get comfortable. She emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, deposited her gun and badge in the safe, and sat on the bed, needing to greet her husband properly.

"Husband."

"Wife." She kissed him passionately.

It was odd, but it was almost like their honeymoon phase had been rekindled since their daughters had been born. Not that either of them were complaining.

Mila gave a squeak between them, tired of being squished by her parents. Esha was as chill as she always was. They chuckled and broke apart, giving the children some space.

Bobby placed the babies directly in front of him, and started playing with them again. "I'm going to let you two play for a little while and tire yourselves out, so me and your mommy can play."

"Bobby!" Athena playfully scolded and hit him in the arm.

"Ow. What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Athena neither confirmed or denied that as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to check her schedule for tomorrow.

"We sure do make cute kids, Athena," Bobby stated knowing the reaction that he was about to get. He just liked to mess with her.

"Bobby..." she threw him a pointed look.

"What? I'm just saying." Bobby shrugged.

"Yeah, you can keep your just saying over there. It's a miracle that we had these two." Athena grabbed Mila, who was closest to her out of Bobby's arms, "but they are pretty cute."

Bobby smiled fondly, "it's a miracle I'm thankful for every single day."

"Yes, you two are mommy's little miracles," she said to her daughters, "even if she'll be in a nursing home by the time you graduate high school."

"Nursing home? Please, it'll be an event trying to get you to retire from the LAPD," Bobby chuckled, "And even when you get to be that old you'll still be just as hot as you are now."

"I knew you only married me for my body," Athena quipped playfully.

"Yep! That and the insurance policy. I mean, how much is the pension for the spouses of LAPD officers again?"

Athena's jaw dropped in shock. She picked up the pillow ready to hit him with it. Bobby laughed and clutched Esha closer to him. "I was kidding! You wouldn't hit the man holding your child would you?"

Athena relented and lured Esha from him. Bobby didn't see it coming, until the pillow hit him square in the face. Bobby saw her laughing at him. He thought about picking the pillow up to retaliate, but he'd wait. Esha and Mila were rubbing their eyes and starting to yawn, no longer entertained by their parents' antics. They would be asleep again soon. Yeah, Bobby would wait until they put the babies back to bed.

When they were finally alone, it was on.

* * *

**Am I a complete sap? Yep. Did I use this story as an excuse for me to write my faves with some cute kids? Abso-fucking-lutely.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
